It has been known to dispense a liquid or a mist into an eye using many different devices. However, although many devices result with a liquid entering the eye, the experience of getting the liquid into the eye and the dosage precision administered by the user of the devices is generally less than satisfactory.
Devices for self-dispensing liquids into the eye typically require that a user hold the eyelids open to fight the blink reflex. This contention not only inhibits easy application of the desired fluids, but also results in inconsistent dosage to the eye. Some automated devices pull down on one lid, or encapsulate the eye area to stop the lids from closing. This touch is damaging to makeup, and may lead to contamination of the device and the liquid entering the eye.
The dose from the system should consistently, without great user effort, dispense into the user's eye, not upon the eyelid or other part of the users face, and optimally should not touch the face in a manner that damages makeup or contaminates the device. Some dispensing devices simulate a ‘gun’ and shoot a fluid in at the eye at a rate calculated to beat the blink reflex, however the speed and impact of the fluid often induce discomfort to the patient.
Other devices force the lids open in different manners through touching the cheek below the lid, and the eyebrow range above the upper lid, then spray the fluid into the eye. This forcing open of the lids is uncomfortable, and the unit itself becomes large and unwieldy. Any makeup worn by the consumer is smudged during the process and sometimes contaminates the dispenser and/or the dispensed liquid.
Misting of fluid over the entire eye or even the facial area is also feasible, but doing so wets not only the eye, but also undesirable surfaces such as the eyelid, forehead, and nose resulting in uncertainty regarding the actual dose administered. Application of liquid to the eyelid is declared to also wet the eye by flowing into the eye, but results from this method are mixed, and the wetting of the lid itself is typically undesirable and unpredictable.